


Library Pavilion

by AzurePlatter



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Holodecks/Holosuites, Human!Wuxian, M/M, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Au, T'hy'la, Time Travel, Vulcan!Wangji, ds9 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzurePlatter/pseuds/AzurePlatter
Summary: Lan Wangji is the Vulcan Ambassador to Bajor, he's on DS9 to meet with Commander Sisko. Wei Wuxian is visiting his cousin Keiko O'Brien and her family. What happens when their paths cross?Disclaimer: I know Keiko is Japanese and Wei Wuxian is Chinese, but let's just say his side of the family migrated to China because I am God and these are my puppets. Also, I have only seen the show, haven't read the book yet.Wangji and Wuxian have their memories of their previous lives.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Library Pavilion

Wuxian was sitting the promenade, bouncing Molly on his knee, watching everyone pass by. Molly reminded him of A-Yaun, the happy-go-lucky shining star. Miles had gone to work and Keiko was teaching. He turned his head as something caught his eye, a young Vulcan was walking by, decked out in full robes.

Wangji had just come from a meeting with Commander Sisko. He was walking through the promenade when the sound of a child laughing stopped him. He turned towards the noise, his eyes met a young man's, a child was on his knee. Wangji strode over to the table. Wuxian smiled at him, gesturing for him to sit down,  
"Molly, why don't you go play for a few minutes. But don't go too far"  
Molly slid off Wuxian's knee and started running around in replimat, playing with her dolls. Wuxian flashed Wangji with a devilish smile,  
"Long time no see Hanguang-Jun"  
"Wei Ying"  
"Still a man of few words my dear. Do you still play the guqin? I have this holosuite program that looks just like Cloud Recesses, we could go there if you want"  
"The child"  
"Her name is Molly. She's my cousin's daughter. She'd have to come with us of course, I'm supposed to be watching her while her parents are at work"  
Wangji stood up abruptly, heading towards Quark's. Wuxian grabbed his sleeve, stopping him from walking away,  
"Lan Zhan slow down. I have to go get my flute."  
"hmm"  
Wuxian looped his arm around Wangji's, calling Molly over before they left to get Wuxian's flute out of his quarters. 

Wangji sat down, they were in the Library Pavilion, Molly was outside playing with the falling blossoms. Wangji sat down at the table, placing his guqin down. Wuxian pulled out his flute, but Wangji wasn't playing,  
"Lan Zhan is something wrong? Do you not like the program? I can change it!"  
"No"  
Wuxian put his flute away,  
"What's wrong?"  
'Have you heard of a T'hy'la? It is from the pre-surakian times on Vulcan.'  
Wuxian sat down, intrigued by the conversation,  
"No, what is it?"  
Wangji plucked the strings softly,  
'Is has not been heard of for many years. It is a bond between two people that transcends the boundaries of space'  
Wuxian smiled and grabbed Wangji's hand,  
"How would people know if they had it?"  
'Wei Ying, my beloved, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. We are T'hy'la'  
"But how do you know?"  
'Wei Ying. Think. Feel. Search your mind. Do you feel it? Do you feel me?'  
"You're not talking. You're in my mind. Always touching and touched"  
Wangji pulled Wuxian closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and lacing their fingers together. 

Mile's leaned on the counter of Quark's bar,  
"Quark have you seen Keiko's cousin? Or the Vulcan ambassador? I haven't been able to find either of them all day and he's supposed to be watching Molly"  
Quark made a grunting sound,  
"Your missing cousin and ambassador have been in holosuite six for the last three hours"

The door appeared, breaking the beauty and seamlessness of the holosuite program, Wuxian put his flute down, they had been playing Wangxian, looking slightly annoyed,  
"come in"  
Miles stood in the doorway looking severely irritated,  
"Wu-xian!"  
He spat the name like it was poison on his tongue. Wangji was in front of Wuxian before either could blink, his arm outstretched in protection. Wuxian smiled, before lowering Wangji's arm,  
"Lan Zhan, you don't need to protect me, I'm a big boy"  
Wangji lowered his arm but stood protectively beside Wuxian,  
"Cousin Miles! How nice to see you. Please come in. Lan Zhan and I were just reminiscing."  
"Reminiscing? About what? How do you even know the Ambassador? Where's Molly?"  
Molly ran up from behind and hugged Miles, covered in blossoms,  
"Chief O'Brien"  
Wangji led him outside the holosuite, leaving Wuxian with Molly and his guqin. Wuxian ran up behind Wangji and placed a kiss on his cheek, grabbing his hand,  
"I'll bring the guqin back to my room. Stop by tonight if you want it back."  
Before leaving, Wuxian tied a recreation of the Lan Clan ribbon around Wangji's forehead. Wangji flooded the bond with love and affection.


End file.
